L'homme qui nageait dans le bonheur
by Ryopini
Summary: La canicule avait envahi Beacon Hills. Stiles, seul, se désespère de cette chaleur. Heureusement pour lui, il trouva une solution. La nouvelle piscine de Derek. [Sterek]


Bonjour à tous !

En cette période de canicule je vous propose ce petit os qui m'est venu lors d'un agréable moment dans l'eau ahah

J'vous souhaite une bonne journée, en espérant que vous ne souffriez pas trop de la chaleur.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

L'été venait d'arriver sur Beacon Hills, séquestrant la plupart des habitants dans leurs maisons pour fuir la chaleur. Il n'y avait aucun moment de fraîcheur, c'était juste intense, lourd et surtout difficile à supporter. Toute la population souffrait de cette période et malheureusement il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour les aider. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur des glaçons, ventilateur, douche h24… Ou pour les plus chanceux. Des piscines.

Et Stiles ne faisaient évidemment pas parti des chanceux possédants une si belle invention qu'était la piscine. Enfin en tout cas, pas dans son jardin.

Mais il existait bien un lieu qui en possédait une, un lieu dont il n'approchait que sur l'autorisation précise et claire du détenteur. Détenteur qui n'était jamais très apte à laisser Stiles seul dans son domaine.

Stiles soupira. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait survivre à cette journée.

Il était seul, affalé dans son canapé, le torse nu et moite de sueur, son désespoir au plus haut.  
Le ventilateur était installé près de lui, entièrement dirigé sur sa propre personne. Il ne pouvait même pas s'occuper l'esprit avec ses amis, ceux-ci étaient partis en mission pour plusieurs jours dans une autre ville. Il avait eu le droit, même presque l'ordre, de participer aux recherches intenses mais eu aussi l'interdiction formelle de les suivre. Il en avait d'ailleurs marre de se faire mettre de côté à chaque fois qu'il y avait un peu d'action.

Certes la dernière fois qu'il avait eu le droit de les suivre il s'était fortement blessé, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait se faire mal à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission.

Il s'étira lentement dans tous les sens en soupirant.

Non définitivement, en plus de la chaleur, il s'ennuyait. Son regard se tourna vers son jardin. Bon dieu qu'il pourrait se damer pour aller se baigner.

Puis cela lui fit comme un éclair de génie. Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de se damner au final.

Après tout, le fameux propriétaire de la piscine, le grand, séduisant, grognon et mystérieux Derek était bel et bien occupé avec le reste de la meute pour encore au moins une journée. Alors s'il se glissait discrètement dans son jardin et qu'il profitait de ce paradis, personne ne serait au courant.

Il fit un grand sourire pour lui-même et sauta du canapé. Sa décision était prise, il devait y aller.

Alors ni une ni deux, il courut dans sa chambre pour se changer. Même la glissade dans les escaliers ne l'arrêta pas. Il mit son maillot dans une rapidité folle et courut de nouveau à sa voiture.

Une fois le contact allumé, il prit la route direction le manoir.

Derek avait requinqué la bâtisse à partir du moment où la meute avait commencé à squatter de plus en plus son territoire et qu'il s'était senti envahi. Mais les plus jeunes n'étaient pas capables de se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient. C'est alors que du moment que la chaleur avait envahi la ville l'an passé, ils avaient tous réclamer une piscine parce que « quitte à tous se regrouper chez Derek, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout et installer une piscine ! »

Et ils avaient insisté sans cesse, continuant de promouvoir l'intérêt d'une piscine et des soirées meutes dans l'eau.

Puis évidemment, Derek avait fini par craquer. Il avait beau être le grand méchant loup, il était surtout un alpha qui aimait sa meute et qui voulait leur faire assez plaisir.

Alors il avait engagé toute la meute, TOUTE, même les « faibles humains », comme il aimait dire, pour creuser le terrain et faire tous les travaux eux même pour créer cette piscine.

Cela avait pris du temps, Stiles avait cru mourir à de nombreuses reprises, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Cela dit, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient tous travaillés dessus, il fallait plus ou moins l'autorisation de Derek pour venir en profiter. Cela empiétaient quand même son territoire. Et il n'avait pas supporté voir la meute se pointer à tout heure de la nuit et du jour pour aller se baigner, voire batifoler dedans pour certains. Alors cette règle avait été établie. Pas de piscine sans autorisation.

Mais dieu sait que Stiles n'était pas le garçon le plus obéissant et encore moins quand cela concernait de Derek. Il se vouait un certain plaisir à aller à contre sens de ce dernier. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à définir si c'était juste dans son caractère ou si c'était dû à une certaine appréciation de se faire plaquer contre des murs par ce corps chaud et musclés.

Alors c'est ainsi, sans l'ombre d'une obéissance, qu'il arriva devant la propriété du loup-garou.

Il ne craignait pas l'homme, mais lorsqu'il sortit de sa merveilleuse jeep, il observa quand même attentivement les alentours. Cherchant à savoir s'il y avait sa voiture ou un moindre signe de sa présence ou de celle de la meute.

\- Derek ? Deeeeerek ?

Il tendit l'oreille pour avoir une quelconque réponse, il n'avait pas la superbe ouïe de ses amis, mais il avait quand même l'attention suffisante pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes.

Il sautilla sur place, ravi d'avoir la piscine pour lui tout seul.

Son regard se perdant vers l'arrière de la maison, il attrapa son sac pour la piscine et courut vers le jardin.

Il gémit presque de satisfaction en voyant la magnifique piscine qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Rapidement il jeta ses chaussures mal attachées et toujours aussi rapidement, il retira son t-shirt. Puis d'un seul coup, il plongea la tête en première dans l'eau fraîche.

Les frissons qui parcoururent son dos lui firent un bien fou. L'eau l'entoura dans un pur bonheur, il resta assis au fond de la piscine un instant, profitant juste du moment présent. Son corps se délecta de la température qui descendait lentement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la piscine. Jeune il avait toujours souhaité faire parti d'un club de natation, mais il avait dû mettre son désir de côté lorsque l'école avait stoppé le club. Puis Scott l'avait embarqué dans le lacrosse et il n'en était pas déçu. Il aimait ce sport, mais au fond de son coeur, il n'oubliait pas sa passion de l'eau. Stiles était donc terriblement heureux d'avoir une piscine presque à son entière disposition.

Il sortit finalement la tête de l'eau dans un soupir de bonheur.

Avant de se dépenser un peu, il se mit à faire l'étoile et observer le ciel bleu.

L'eau était bien l'unique élément, quand il était seul, qui lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Comme si son cerveau se permettait un peu d'être mis sur pause. Il en avait besoin. Et ce moment était particulièrement agréable pour lui, hyperactif de son état.

Il se laissait bercer tranquillement par les micros vagues que son plongeon avait provoqué.

Puis lorsqu'il se sentit vraiment calme, voire peut-être trop calme pour sa propre personne, il se mit à nager furieusement, dépensant son énergie en surplus et toujours en libérant sa tête des milliers de pensées qui pouvaient y passer.

Une fois bien dépensé, il se sentit parfaitement bien.

Le soleil tapait toujours autant, mais l'eau rendait tout cela agréable. Il passa ses bras sur le bord de la piscine, se prélassant avec un grand plaisir. Un ricanement sortit de sa bouche quand il pensa à ses amis qui se battaient corps et âmes pendant que lui, finalement, profitait de sa solitude.

Stiles observa calmement le clapotis de l'eau et finit par remarquer quelque chose qui flottait et se débattait. Il se redressa soudainement et se rapprocha au plus vite vers ce pauvre petit animal qui s'avéra être une magnifique coccinelle. Il glissa sa main sous l'insecte pour la sortir de l'eau délicatement. Une fois sur sa main il l'observa attentivement. Elle avait un point sur chaque aile, ces dernières étaient d'un rouge flamboyant qui l'hypnotisa un instant. Il sortit de sa torpeur en la voyant bouger lentement.

\- Hey ma belle. Parfait, t'es encore en vie ! T'as eu chaud dis donc. Imagine, je ne serais pas venu me baigner aujourd'hui, tu aurais fait comment ? Je sais que la température est élevée et que l'eau est tentante. La preuve j'y suis aussi. Mais tu dois faire attention à toi.

Il tourna sa main en suivant la direction de la coccinelle, évitant qu'elle ne retombe dans l'eau.

\- Eh oh, n'essaie pas de retomber dans l'eau. T'es toute belle mais je ne vais pas passer mon après-midi à te sortir de l'eau.

Il l'observa attentivement. Elle avait élu domicile sur son index, ses ailes s'ouvraient régulièrement, probablement essayant de chasser les dernières traces d'humidité. Il lui souffla légèrement dessus pour l'aider.

\- Oh. Et puis il faut que tu t'envoles. J'ai toujours entendu dire que si tu t'envolais en ma présence tu pouvais réaliser un de mes vœux.

Il se déplaça lentement dans la piscine, laissant son doigt hors de l'eau.

\- Hm… Je dois réfléchir à quel vœu tu pourrais réaliser pour moi.

Il se remit en position d'étoile, le bras hors de l'eau pour protéger sa nouvelle amie et laissa son cerveau cogiter, réfléchissant à toutes les choses qu'il pouvait demander.

Tout un tas d'idées traversèrent son esprit du plus simplet au plus développé, en passant par du complètement loufoque. Il en rigolait seul.

\- Je te jure que je ne vais pas te demander de transformer Jackson en un tricératops en peluche. Même si c'est extrêmement tentant. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi ça. Cela dit tu ne risques pas de me demander quoique ce soit, tu ne parles pas. Mais je suis sûr que si tu parlais, tu me demanderais pourquoi. Alors je te le dis, ne me demande pas. Cela lui irait bien, c'est tout.

Il rigola un instant en imaginant quelle peluche pourrait correspondre à chacun de la meute.

Lorsque la coccinelle recommença à bouger ses ailes, il se redressa pour l'observer.

\- Ca y est ? Tu as fini de sécher ? Prête à t'envoler ?

Il sourit largement en la voyant se balader sur sa main. Puis il se réinstalla proche du bord, les bras se posant dessus.

Son sourire se relâcha et il se mordilla la lèvre. Son cerveau se remit en ébullition.

\- Non sincèrement je sais ce que je veux.

Son regard suivit toujours l'insecte, il était tellement absorbé par sa beauté.

\- Je voudrais que mon père et la meute aille bien. Qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils restent en vie le plus longtemps possible. Je sais que pour la meute, notre relation n'est pas excellente et qu'ils ne me considèrent que comme l'humain agaçant bien qu'utile pour les recherche, mais moi je les aime.

Il soupira lentement. Un frisson le parcouru quand le vent se leva et glissa sur sa peau humide.

\- Je les aime et je veux que chacun trouve son bonheur. Même Jackson !

La coccinelle secoua ses ailes, Stiles suivit chaque mouvement avec attention.

\- Et surtout Derek en fait. Je sais qu'il est grognon, qu'il fait semblant de nous en vouloir h24, mais je les vois ses sourires en coin quand nous faisons des bêtises, ses sourcils froncés quand il voit l'un de nous blessé… C'est vraiment un mec génial. Il mérite tellement d'être heureux. C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite. Et… Ouais…

La coccinelle se tourna vers elle, comme si elle l'écoutait attentivement.

\- C'est peut-être un peu égoïste… Mais si jamais il pouvait être heureux avec moi dans sa vie… Ça serait d'autant mieux.

Il se mit à rougir rien que de le dire à voix haute. Personne n'était vraiment au courant, ni même son meilleur ami. Mais oui, clairement, il avait plus que des vues sur le loup. Il était tombé amoureux de lui très rapidement. Il n'avait pas forcément réalisé au départ, mais dès leur première rencontre il avait craqué pour lui et avait vite oublié son amour pour Lydia. Mais ce n'est que depuis quelque temps qu'il avait réalisé que son corps réagissait également à la proximité de l'homme.

Il soupira lentement.

\- Ouais, je suis un égoïste. Oublie. Et puis tu réalises des vœux, pas des trucs improbables.

Ses lèvres étaient meurtries par ses dents. Il secoua la tête.

\- Allez, tu prends ça comme vœux ? Que la meute soit heureuse et en bonne santé et de même pour mon père. Je le veux le plus longtemps possible près de moi.

Il fit un signe de tête à soi-même et repris son sourire. Il observa la coccinelle, prête à s'envoler.

\- Ah ! Vas-y ma belle.

Il lui souffla lentement dessus et elle s'envola sous le regard plein d'émotion et de fierté de Stiles.

\- Et ne t'approche plus de la piscine ok ?

Il rigola tout seul de nouveau et s'étira lentement, se lançant glisser lentement de nouveau dans l'eau.

\- Je doute que tu puisses te qualifier d'égoïste après avoir souhaité autant de belles choses pour notre meute.

Stiles sursauta violemment alors que sa tête rentrait dans l'eau. L'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons le faisant tousser. Il manqua le sourire en coin du nouvel arrivant.

Il se frotta le torse pour essayer de retrouver son souffle, une fois fait, il releva son regard vers celui qui avait parlé. Il écarquilla les yeux, l'homme de ses fantasmes était devant lui, debout sur le bord de la piscine. Il n'avait pas sa traditionnelle veste en cuir, juste un t-shirt qui laissait transparaître à la perfection sa musculation.

Le rouge monta à ses joues, il pria pour qu'il n'ait pas tout entendu, ou tout du moins, pas compris ce qu'il souhaitait à demi-mot, mais l'espoir était limité.

\- Derek…

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

\- T'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment. Et toi, t'es dans la piscine depuis longtemps ?

Derek haussa un sourcil et observa le jeune homme. Stiles se sentait bien trop observé, il croisa alors les bras et se plongea un peu plus dans l'eau, essayant de cacher au possible son corps moins développé que Derek.

\- Eh bien, euh, ouais. Ça fait un bout de temps maintenant. Enfin non ! Je suis venu tout à l'heure, c'est tout. Tu n'étais pas censé être là. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Y'a eu un problème ? Mon dieu y'a du sang sur ton t-shirt.

Stiles oublia tout complexe et se précipita en dehors de la piscine. Il tourna autour de Derek pour chercher la moindre trace de blessure.

\- Stiles. Stop.

Derek lui attrapa les épaules et le plaça devant lui.

\- Tout va bien, nous avons juste réussi à faire tout plus vite. Je vais bien, le sang ne vient pas de moi.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils vont bien aussi.

Stiles soupira de soulagement. Puis son cerveau lui rappela qu'il était juste en maillot. Il se recula rapidement et attrapa sa serviette pour s'enrouler dedans.

\- Bon ben euh… Je te laisse.

Il commença à fuir mais Derek attrapa son bras. Stiles grimaça, il avait souhaité que le loup l'oubli.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je suis venu squatter ta piscine sans autorisation, mais il faisait extrêmement chaud et je n'en pouvais plus ! Et quoique tu aies pu entendre tout à l'heure, oublie, je racontais des conneries. Tu sais comme je suis. J'aime partir dans tout et n'importe quoi, alors ben, je vais y aller. Tu oublies tout. Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Il voulut repartir mais la prise de Derek était la même.

\- Reste.

\- Quoi ?

Stiles fixa ses yeux. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas.

\- Qui te dit que je veux oublier ?

\- Tu ne veux pas oublier pour me tuer d'avoir squatté l'endroit… ?

\- Non. T'as l'air assez sûr de toi quant au fait que je pourrais être heureux grâce à toi. Je suis assez curieux de comment tu penses pouvoir faire ça.

\- Quoi ? Non. J'ai fini surtout par dire que c'était improbable…

\- Stiles.

Derek regarda à côté de Stiles pour ne pas le fixer.

\- Tu peux rester, vraiment, c'est que je veux dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour me tuer ? Je te jure que je ne recommencerais pas.

Derek grogna lentement.

\- Stiles. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

\- Doué pour quoi ?

\- Ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, quant au fait d'être heureux à deux… Tu pensais à quoi ?

Stiles gémit de frustration, il était extrêmement gêné. Il tourna à son tour la tête pour éviter son regard.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide Derek, t'as très bien compris.

Derek grogna de nouveau et lâcha le bras du plus jeune.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus stupide. Alors essaie de comprendre ce que je te dis aussi. Je ne sais pas draguer.

\- Tu- Quoi ?

Stiles retourna finalement son visage étonné vers lui. Derek avait toujours le visage tourné, les bras croisés, tendu au possible.

\- Je… Tu veux dire… Nous ? C'est possible nous ?

Derek grogna, gêné à son tour. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre de faire ça, de l'inciter. Mais ce qu'il avait entendu auparavant l'avait touché.

Malgré le fait qu'il sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'avoir Stiles dans sa vie était dangereux, c'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait intérieurement depuis un long moment. Et il avait bien cru ressentir du désir émaner du plus jeune, mais il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans quoique ce soit, surtout sans être sûr. Mais définitivement, entendre Stiles tenir ce genre de discours puis le voir prendre ses aises dans sa piscine avec ce corps si sexy le faisait perdre ses moyens. Il aimait l'idée d'avoir Stiles près de lui comme ça.

\- Hm. L'idée me plait.

\- Oh !

Les yeux de Stiles se mirent à briller de mille feux. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Derek, hésitant, mais ce dernier ne recula pas.

Rien n'était parfaitement clair, il ne savait pas bien vers quoi il allait, mais ce qu'il avait dit avait le mérite de lui donner de l'espoir et un peu de courage. Alors il glissa une main sur la joue de Derek et lui tourna lentement la tête vers lui, lui laissant largement le temps de fuir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement. Chez les deux hommes le regard était intense mais hésitant, envieux mais inquiet, puis Stiles décida de prendre les devants. Du peu que Derek lui laissait voir, il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour se lancer. Alors l'humain se redressa lentement, caressa lentement sa joue avec son pouce et posa finalement, avec beaucoup de tendresse, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur contact n'alla pas plus loin. Il était léger mais puissant, révélateur d'une relation naissance. Derek avait légèrement glissé une main dans le bas de son dos pour le maintenir contre lui.

Ils finirent par s'écarter pour de nouveau se fixer intensément. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre et son regard se mit à briller de malice.

Derek fronça les sourcils, incitant à une explication.

\- Il faut que je remercie la coccinelle. Finalement elle exauce les vœux !

Stiles se mit à rire et observa autour de lui à la recherche de la dite coccinelle. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda son nouvel homme, la piscine, de nouveau Stiles et sans plus d'hésitation, le poussa Stiles dans l'eau.

\- Finalement, si, t'es stupide Stiles.

Stiles sortit la tête de l'eau et secoua ses cheveux. Il plissa les yeux.

\- Oui, mais ça te plait.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas dit.

Stiles lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Tu viens de baigner ?

\- Même pas en rêve.

Stiles ne le lâcha pas du regard alors qu'il s'agitait dans l'eau. Discrètement, il arriva à enlever son maillot et le tint au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Sûr ?

Derek ne put empêcher le grognement de son loup désespérément intéressé d'un coup.

\- Tu m'énerves.

Stiles ricana alors que Derek enleva son haut pour le rejoindre.

Finalement, il l'aimait cette journée canicule.


End file.
